


Pangaea or The Lost City of Atlantis

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just taking Hetalia way back to the age of the dinosaurs...or more accurately to the fall of the Tower of Babel. There was a birth mother and father to whom we are thankful to for giving us the nations and countries we know today. Although you all have known the father, it is time you knew about their mother. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangaea or The Lost City of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that I was fiddling about with in my head. All constructive criticisms are welcome as well as any comments you feel needs to be made. I am more than aware that my first chapter is a bit rough and confusing, but knowledge about such a time is rarely ever true (even by man).
> 
> Also, if you are super religious and shit, I am warning you now that I will religiously attack the bible to suit my own needs (Hehheh...get it?). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The or a Bible (because seriously, it's just a bunch of silly bedtime stories that was written by MAN, not Jesus or whoever.)  
> ALSO  
> I do not own Hetalia nor the historical knowledge I am putting to use here. However, trust me, if I did own Hetalia there would be so much SNU SNU going on that all of the characters would be worse than bunnies during heat (that and all of the female characters would really be transgendered men). ^__^
> 
> Enjoy~

Pangaea...or more accurately in the modern tongue " _Atlantis_ ". In ancient history we all know it to be a land mass of impressive size and climates. However, not many know of the great tower that stood right in the very center. This tower was the home of the greatest woman and man who ever lived on Earth. Within that tower they had many children who would grow up and live to be strong, independent prefectures. As babies they were given names best suited for where they were to preside, but those names have been lost to us and so we dare not speak them. The tower too, had a name, the tower was called 'Babel'.

Of course, many of you know about such a tower because of a historically inaccurate piece of fiction called 'The Bible'. However, what that book claims about the tower is not wholly untrue. Yes, many different children lived there with their mother and father and they all understood one another because they communicated with thoughts, not words. Babel, as the tower was so aptly named, held ancient spells that Gaia, the true first mother of the first mother, had placed upon the tower as a sign of unified peace. The name of the tower, however, derives from Gaia's fondness of the first children, it was what she called the little noises that the babies made.

Gaia, by the time her only daughter and son had given birth to children, was already an old woman. She knew her time was passing on, which is why she bade Pangaea to build little homes within the designated prefectures for the children to grow up in. Although appalled by what her mother wished, she built the homes necessary for her children, but kept them locked away within the tower despite her mother's wishes. It was not to long after she had built the last home that the earth began to tremble as if wracked in pain. Gaia was breathing her last breath.

Howling winds lapped at Panthalassa, forcing huge waves to slap against the mighty continent. The ground gave way to huge sighs, cracking and splitting as storms rumbled and tore at the fine greenery. The sky was hazy and black, roaring at the young mother who clutched her babies tightly. A groaning screech suddenly filled her ears as her husband entered the tower, quivering and shaking with cold and wetness.

'The tower is breaking.'

Those fateful words plunged terror into her heart, she knew that in order to maintain peace, she would have to salvage the deepest and most ancient of spells left behind by Gaia...at the price of momentarily leaving her children. She knew it had to be her, for her husband was not as strong nor as in tune with the land as she was. In order for the tower to be saved, she alone had to bind it back together without any sort of distraction, meaning the children had to be relocated into their homes.

Whilst she descended the tower, she placed the duty of relocation upon her husband and bade him to care for the children until they could all safely return. Little did she know that it would be the last she saw of her children and husband. For as soon as she had descended to the last level and began chanting, the earth shuddered once and then no longer could the surrounding earth hold the crumbling tower.

Piece by piece, whole nurseries and rooms fell into the black depths of the splitting Panthalassa, the ruins swallowed up and buried beneath the shifting silt. Her husband, while placing the last of the children, was also separated from the remaining children by the shattered landmasses. Upon feeling the distancing of her beloved children and husband, Pangaea quickly fled the bowels of the great tower, her feet immediately coming to a halt as she felt the chilling tide lap at her bare feet, licking the at the rich soil of the split earth.

Upon making a quick circuit of the crumbling tower, she then noticed that she was all alone and would be until the shattered earth would glide once more back to her. She collapsed at the door of the tower, her quivering fists pounding the earth, howling louder than the wind for her sweet darlings, her tears falling more torrential than the rain. It was right when she glanced up at the tower that a mighty piece of it fell from the heavens upon her prone form and she knew no more.


End file.
